


The Tree on the Hill

by Dreamsofwords12345678



Category: My Hero Academia, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Some mentions of Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofwords12345678/pseuds/Dreamsofwords12345678
Kudos: 4





	The Tree on the Hill

It was hours after the fight. The Minotaur and so many other monsters had been there. Far too many for any one half blood to fight them all off but Izuku had fought bravely and the only half blood who died was him. And one by one each monster turned to dust. Until the last monster was the fearsome Minotaur. He had glanced at Izuku and for the briefest of moments Izuku had looked scared. Then the fear was gone and he was fighting again. Alina hadn’t wanted him to die and had in fact done everything she could to prevent his death but ultimately it was for naught and Izuku had died. The Minotaur was a pile of sulphuric dust and Alina was kneeling by Izuku and putting pressure on his wound. Fruitlessly trying to stop him from bleeding out. Alina was visible and that was a bad sign because it meant Izuku was truly dying. This was too much like a story she had heard long ago about Thalia and no one truly wants to live a story where someone they care about becomes a pine tree. Years ago Zeus had impersonated a man known as All for One and Izuku had been born. Maybe things would be different this time. Maybe he could save Izuku. Maybe Thalia’s story would not have a repeat. Alina looked at her father with a face of pure hope and faith. And then Izuku had passed One for All to her and Zeus had knelt by the broken body of his son and whispered for him to rest and that he was a great hero. Possibly even the greatest hero of all time. That was when Alina had slowly moved away and then broke down and cried. She had cried for the brother she had only known for 22 years and the hero Deku. She had cried for the son of Yagi Toshinori. It didn’t matter if they were blood related since they were family. And Alina watched through eyes streaming with tears as a mighty pine tree grew out of the still body of the hero Deku. Never again would Izuku fight alongside his friends as a hero. Never again would Shouto kiss Izuku. It was a cold reminder that not even the greatest of all heroes can live forever. And now Alina needed to carry on his legacy and somehow defeat All for One. And maybe someday she could bring Yagi Toshinori to the tree which would be a protector now and forevermore.


End file.
